Let 'Em In
"Let 'Em In" is a song by Wings from their 1976 album Wings at the Speed of Sound. It was written and sung by Paul McCartney and reached the top 3 in the United Kingdom, the United States and Canada. It was a #2 hit in the UK, and in the US it was a number 3 pop hit and number 1 easy listening hit.[3][4][5] In Canada, the song was #3 for three weeks on the pop chart and #1 for three weeks on the MOR chart of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/RPM_(magazine) RPM] magazine. The single was certified Gold by the Recording Industry Association of America for sales of over one million copies.[6] It can also be found on McCartney's 1987 compilation album, All the Best! The song is noted for the sound of a doorbell, chiming the first eight notes from the Big Ben tune, before the rhythm begins. Phil and Don Everly, both brothers from the Everly Brothers, are named on the group of seven people who are to be admitted into the house. ("PHIL AND DON") Martin Luther is also mentioned as well. The others include Sister Susie, Brother John, Brother Michael, Uncle Ernie, and Auntie Gin. The song is noted for the false fade out, which, however, becomes loud for the last two notes of the song as it ends. The song makes use of the piano, drums, brass, including a trombone solo, and wind instruments, featuring flutes, plus backup vocals from Linda and the other members of the group Wings. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Let_%27Em_In# hide *1 Release *2 Track listings *3 Cover versions *4 See also *5 References Releasehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Let_%27Em_In&action=edit&section=1 edit The song was released worldwide as a 7" single, except in France where it was released as 12" single (the first ever McCartney 12") with both sides labeled "Special Disco Mix". In fact these were just normal album versions of the songs.[7] Track listingshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Let_%27Em_In&action=edit&section=2 edit ;7" single (R 6015) #"Let 'Em In" - 5:08 #"Beware My Love" - 6:05 ;12" single (2C 052-98.062 y)[A] #"Let 'Em In" (Special Disco Mix) - 5:08 #"Beware My Love" (Special Disco Mix) - 6:05 *'A' ^ Released in France only. Cover versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Let_%27Em_In&action=edit&section=3 edit *The song was covered in 1977 by Billy Paul with a list of notable African-American figures, plus Billy Paul's own departed twin sister, 'knocking at the door' in lieu of the assortment of relatives and in-laws (and the Everly Brothers -Phil and Don) from the original. This version reached #26 on the UK charts. *The song was covered in 1991 by Jellyfish as a segue into the live version of their song "That Is Why" and appeared on the special edition of their Bellybutton album and the Jellyfish Comes Alive EP. *Ringo Starr recorded a verse from "Let 'Em In" at the end of his song "English Garden", from his 2003 album Ringo Rama.'' *The song was covered in 2007 by Freedy Johnston on his album ''My Favorite Waste of Time. *In a now-somewhat famous viral video, Bert Parks awkwardly sang the song during the 1976 Miss America Pageant. *Covered by My Hawaii in 2010 [1] *The song was remixed in 2012 by Poolside with a daytime disco treatment on their Seasons Change (Fall/Winter 2012 Mixtape). Category:1976 singles Category:1977 singles